


Understand

by Willgeridae



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willgeridae/pseuds/Willgeridae
Summary: Tidak ada yang mau memahamiku, karena aku hanyalah pelayan rendahan. || Aku memang Tuan yang payah, karena itu izinkan aku untuk memahamimu.Chapter 1 : Sisi JamilChapter 2 : Sisi KalimHappy Reading~
Relationships: Jamil Viper/Kalim-Al-Asim, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Twisted Wonderland by Disney & Aniplex
> 
> WARNING! SPOILER STORY 4!!  
> Kalau nggak mau kespoiler karena belum baca storynya, mungkin bisa dibaca dulu storynya baru baca fic ini hehehehe
> 
> Happy Reading~

“Uwahh Jamil!! Aku kalah lagi!!”

“Tentu saja, kau harus banyak berlatih untuk mengalahkanku Kalim!”

“Padahal aku sudah sering bermain denganmu, kau saja yang terlalu hebat! Tapi aku tidak akan kalah lagi!”

“Hm! Coba saja kalahkan aku!”

Aku berlari menuju ke arah Kalim lalu kami pun bermain dengan gembira.

Bermain Mancala dengan Kalim memang menyenangkan.

Aku suka melihat wajahnya yang kecewa karena lagi-lagi kalah dariku.

Dia memang harus menggunakan otaknya untuk mengalahkanku!

Walaupun kalah terus dariku, dia masih terus saja mengajakku bermain.

Menolak untuk menyerah ya? Baiklah, aku menyanggupi ajakanmu!

Tapi malam ini aku berakhir dikunci di dalam kamarku sendiri karena aku ‘nakal’

Nakal??

**_“Jaga bicaramu Jamil! Kau tidak boleh mengungguli Kalim-sama! Sudah bagus Kalim-sama mau bermain denganmu!”_ **

Aku yang menang dari Kalim adalah sebuah kenakalan? Kenapa? Kalim saja yang payah.

Aku menghela napas kesal lalu memilih untuk tidur.

**_“Kita cuma pelayan, jangan mengungguli tuan mu sendiri, kamu pintar jadi kau pasti mengerti kan sayang?”_ **

Hah… Aku memang cuma pelayan…

“Yey!! Akhirnya aku menang melawan Jamil!! Aku sudah berkembang kan!!”

“Ya Kalim, kau memang hebat…”

Sejak saat itu…

Bermain dengan Kalim tidak lagi menyenangkan.

Membosankan sekali.

Kalim selalu saja mengajakku bermain, padahal dia kan punya banyak saudara, main saja dengan mereka, lebih baik aku membantu ibuku mencuci pakaian atau menyapu halaman.

Karena lagi-lagi aku harus mengalah darinya!

Memang apa serunya bermain seperti itu?

Aku lebih senang jika Kalim menang dariku karena kemampuannya, bukan karena aku mengalah darinya.

Menyebalkan.

Kenapa juga Kalim bangga dengan kemenangannya? Apa kau benar-benar tidak sadar jika aku mengalah darimu?

Menyebalkan!!

**_“Nah Jamil, besok kau dan Kalim-sama akan masuk di sekolah dasar yang sama, ingat ya, jaga Kalim-sama baik-baik dan jangan mengungguli Kalim-sama, nilaimu harus dibawahnya, Jamil bisa sekolah di tempat yang bagus seperti itu karena kemurahan hati Asim-sama, kamu mengerti kan?”_ **

Ya, aku mengerti.

Mengalah dan mengalah.

Aku hanya pelayan rendahan.

Jika bukan karena bantuan orang tua Kalim, aku bahkan tidak akan bisa bersekolah.

Aku mengerti.

Di sekolah, Kalim selalu ada di dekatku, kemana pun aku pergi, dia pasti akan mengikutiku.

“Jamil! Ayo main disana!”

“Jamil!! Kamu tahu anak yang itu? Dia lucu loh tadi dia ketiduran di kelas, hahahaha!”

Aku memandangnya bosan lalu berusaha untuk menganggapinya, “Kalau begitu Kalim jangan tidur di kelas juga, nanti nilaimu jelek loh.” dan aku harus menjelekkan nilaiku lagi karenamu.

Kalim menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan semangat, “Walaupun aku bosan dengan pelajarannya, aku nggak sampai ketiduran kok! Aku kan mau menghargai gurunya!”

“Bagus kalau begitu….”

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Aku hanya harus bersandiwara sebagai pelayan dan ‘teman’ yang baik untuk Kalim, kan?

Ini semua demi keluargaku.

Aku harus mengerti dengan keadaanku.

Mengerti dengan keadaan orang tua ku.

Aku juga memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang harus aku jaga.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan keegoisanku menghancurkan keluargaku.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika keluarga pelayan di istana megah Asim ini harus ‘bersaing’ untuk menjadi yang terbaik walaupun harus menjatuhkan satu sama lain, menjijikan sekali, tapi itu adalah kenyataannya.

Apalagi akulah yang ditunjuk untuk menjadi pelayan utama Kalim Al-Asim, anak pertama dari keluarga Asim sekaligus pewaris utama kemegahan ini.

Mereka pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan mereka? Kenapa bukan anak mereka?

Jika saja saya atau anak saya yang menjadi pelayan utama Kalim-sama, keluarga saya pasti dijamin kehidupannya, begitu? Hah, kalau bisa, aku akan memberikan jabatanku ini pada kalian semua, dengan suka rela.

Ayah Kalim memiliki banyak istri dan juga anak, beberapa dari anak-anak itu sering bermain dengan Kalim dan ada juga yang tidak sama sekali. Apa mereka iri? Aku tidak peduli.

Tapi karena itu, Kalim semakin dekat denganku dan aku harus kembali mengalah lagi.

Itu menyebalkan!

Setiap malam, seusai belajar dengan Kalim, aku dibawa oleh ayahku ke sebuah tempat dimana aku harus berlatih sihir dan beladiri untuk pertahanan. Aku adalah garda terdepan untuk melindungi Kalim karena itu aku harus berlatih setiap hari agar semakin kuat dan kuat.

Jangan tanya sudah berapa orang yang aku lumpuhkan karena melindungi Kalim dari pembunuhan.

Melelahkan sekali, tapi aku cukup senang mendapat ilmu baru dan pengalaman baru.

“Aku juga mau berlatih dengan Jamil!”

“Ini bukan permainan, aku adalah pelayanmu jadi sudah sewajarnya aku berlatih untuk melindungimu!”

Tentu saja Kalim akan mendapatkan pelatihan sihir, tetapi bukan sekarang.

Untuk kali ini saja, aku merasa bahagia bisa menjadi yang terlebih dahulu dari Kalim.

Biarkan aku menikmati kesenangan sementara ini Kalim, jangan rusak kebahagiaanku!

Ah iya, Kalim tiga bulan lebih tua dariku dan besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan tahun.

Suasana kediaman megah keluarga Al-Asim ini benar-benar sibuk, ayah dan ibuku juga sibuk mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk pesta ulang tahun Kalim. Ayam Kalim benar-benar menyayangi Kalim ya, aku bahkan melihat anak Asim-sama yang lain tidak diperlakukan semeriah ini, walaupun bagi orang luar masih terlihat sama meriahnya.

“Nii-san, kau mau memberi Kalim-sama kado apa?”

Aku memandang adikku dengan dahi berkerut, “Kado? Aku tidak punya banyak uang untuk membeli kado yang layak untuk Kalim.”

“Tapi kan dia temanmu? Beri saja kado apapun, aku yakin Kalim-sama akan senang jika teman baiknya memberinya kado. Mungkin.”

Siapa juga yang mau berteman dengannya. Dia hanya tuan ku.

Aku hanya mengangguk seadanya lalu kembali berjalan untuk mencari Kalim, anak yang satu ini memang cepat sekali menghilang, ‘istana’ yang luas ini juga sedikit menyusahkanku untuk mencari keberadaannya.

Mungkinkah dia di halaman belakang? Di kamarnya? Di gudang tempat karpet ajaibnya tinggal? Entah, aku harus mencarinya di tempat-tempat yang tidak terduga.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kado… Apa aku benar-benar harus membelikannya kado? Tapi kado apa?

Apa aku harus membeli gelang murahan di pasar besok pagi ya? Aku harus memberinya sesuatu agar orang-orang tahu kalau aku sangat senang berteman dengan Kalim walaupun hanya memberinya gelang murahan. Aku yakin barang murahan itu akan segera dibuang setelahnya dan aku tidak peduli.

Setelah itu aku menemukan Kalim dan bermain dengannya. Khusus untuk hari ini aku diperintahkan untuk membuat Kalim bersenang-senang sebelum hari ulang tahunnya tiba.

“Aku ingin tidur bersama Jamil! Aku ingin bercerita banyak hal!”

“Terserah kau saja, tapi jangan tidur malam-malam ya.”

“Oke!”

Pagi harinya, saat matahari belum sepenuhnya muncul di langit Tanah Pasir Panas, aku menyelinap keluar dari kamar Kalim – yang masih tertidur dengan bodohnya – lalu pergi menuju ke pasar pagi. Aku memiliki beberapa uang yang aku dapatkan dari ibuku dan aku berharap uang ini bisa membeli gelang murahan di pasar itu.

Aku membeli gelang kain berwarna merah dan emas, tampak indah walaupun harganya jauh lebih murah dari dugaanku, tidak masalah, barang ini akan segera dibuang pada akhirnya kan?

“Kalim, selamat ulang tahun ya… Ini hadiah dariku!” sebelum pesta ulang tahunnya dimulai, aku memberikan gelang itu kepada Kalim, “Maaf ya cuma ini yang bisa aku berikan, memang tidak mahal seperti hadiahmu yang la-”

“Terima kasih Jamil!!! Terima kasih!!!” ucapanku dengan cepat disela oleh Kalim yang tampak antusias dengan kado yang aku berikan, “Uwaaa pas sekali di tanganku, aku akan memakai gelang ini hingga tidak muat di tanganku lagi!! Aku akan selalu menyimpannya!”

Hah?

“Ka-Kalim, kau tidak perlu memakainya, sebentar lagi kau akan memakai pakaian yang indah, jangan kotori penampilanmu dengan gelang murahan!”

“Gelang murahan apanya! Ini sangat berharga untukku tahu!” Kalim memandangku dengan mata merah berbinarnya lalu tersenyum lebar, “Karena ini pemberian dari Jamil! Temanku yang sangat aku sayangi!”

Aku mengerutkan dahiku heran.

Bicara apa orang ini.

Menyebalkan sekali.

Aku yakin dia akan segera melupakan gelang itu.

Ya lupa. Dia pasti akan segera melupakannya.

Akan tetapi, aku masih melihat gelang itu di pergelangan tangan kanannya hingga saat ini.

Aku sempat ditegur karena memberi Kalim gelang murahan…

_“Saya hanya ingin memberi Kalim hadiah, karena saya sangat menghargainya sebagai teman dan tuan saya, tolong maafkan saya…”_

Ibunda Kalim hanya tertawa dan mengatakan tidak masalah Kalim mendapatkan hadiah darinya, Kalim sendiri juga sangat senang mendapatkan hadiah dariku.

Lihat? Bukankah kebohonganku sempurna? Walaupun aku berharap gelang itu dibuang saja.

Ah, ada masa dimana aku tidak melihat gelang itu di pergelangan tangannya.

Saat dia terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas kasur megahnya, karena racun.

Aku selalu ada disampingnya saat para dokter bergantian memeriksa keadaannya. Kepala keluarga Asim bahkan mendatangkan dokter dari luar negeri untuk menyembuhkan Kalim.

“Dalam dua hari ini, mungkin Kalim-sama akan segera sadar, racun dari dalam tubuhnya telah dinetralkan dengan ramuan canggih, kau tidak perlu khawatir ya…”

Khawatir?

Tentu saja aku khawatir, bagaimana pun Kalim masih bocah sama sepertiku, orang jahat macam apa yang berusaha membunuh seorang anak kecil dengan racun? Aku bahkan tidak berencana untuk meracuninya walaupun aku membencinya.

Aku duduk disamping tempat tidurnya, sepanjang hari, memastikan keadaannya selalu, membilas tubuhnya agar tetap bersih, dan merapikan penampilannya agar tetap indah. Beberapa hari aku terus melakukan ini karena Kalim tak kunjung terbangun.

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Asim-sama dengan membiarkan pewarisnya dijaga oleh anak kecil seperti Jamil, lihat sekarang? Kalim-sama terbaring tak sadarkan diri karena kelalaiannya, mungkin sebentar lagi anak itu akan mendapat hukuman.”

Hukuman ya…

Dari pada itu, kenapa mereka tidak mencari siapa orang yang meracuni Kalim?

Orang dalam sini kan? Aku yakin itu. Banyak juga orang dalam yang tidak menyukai keluarga ini. Mencelakai kepala keluarga Al-Asim tentu saja merepotkan, karena itu mereka memilih untuk mencelakai Kalim.

Tapi jika dihukum pun, aku hanya bisa pasrah.

Ya.

Aku pelayan dan penjaga yang lalai.

Saat Kalim terbangun, aku tidak ada di sisinya.

Karena aku dikurung di dalam sebuah ruangan sebagai hukuman selama tiga hari. Aku dengar keluargaku juga mendapat teguran. Akan tetapi, aku bersyukur mereka tidak harus menjalani hukuman kurungan sama sepertiku.

“Jamil, aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi, ayo kita bermain! Bagaimana kalau kita menari? Bernyanyi? Aku ingin bersenang-senang!”

“Jangan melakukan aktifitas yang membuatmu kelelahan, kau baru saja sembuh Kalim.”

“Nggak sampai capek kok, habis itu kita main Mancala di ruang tengah!”

“Kau harus banyak istirahat dulu!”

“Aku lari duluan yaaa, ayoo nanti kamu ketinggalan lohh!”

Hah, dia memang tidak mau mendengarkan orang lain.

“Memasak?”

“Iya Kaa-san, ajari aku memasak, akhir-akhir ini Kalim tidak terlalu nafsu makan karena masalah itu, karena itu ajari aku memasak! Kalau aku yang memasak, aku jadi tahu kandungan yang ada di dalam makanan Kalim, aku tidak akan lalai lagi seperti sebelumnya!”

Aku hanya tidak ingin terkurung di dalam ruangan itu lagi tanpa melakukan apapun. Ruangan menyebalkan itu bahkan tidak menyediakan buku yang bisa aku baca dan aku tertinggal di pelajaran sekolah. Aku juga tidak bisa berlatih lagi. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?

“Hmmm… Masakan Jamil enak sekali!! Aku suka!! Mulai sekarang Jamil saja yang memasak untukku ya!”

Sejak saat itu aku lah yang menyediakan makanan untuk Kalim. Merepotkan rasanya harus melakukan banyak hal untuk melayani tuan muda itu, tetapi aku tidak mau harus dikurung lagi dimana kebebasanku semakin terkekang.

Bukankah dengan begini aku terlihat sebagai pelayan yang hebat?

Bukankah dengan begini aku terlihat semakin menyayangi Kalim?

Hingga umurku menginjak 11 tahun, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kegiatan yang aku lakukan.

Aku tidak lagi berlatih dengan orang lain karena aku sudah bisa berlatih seorang diri, aku sudah terbiasa menjadi pelayan dan juga penjaga Kalim Al-Asim, dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Kalim yang selalu seenaknya sendiri.

…walaupun aku ingin sesekali menjatuhkan sosok itu ketika aku harus mengalah lagi dan lagi darinya…

Jika aku tidak bisa memasak karena perayaan tertentu dan membiarkan Kalim memakan makanan yang bukan masakanku, aku harus memeriksanya terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan tidak ada sesuatu di dalam makanan ini.

Untuk kali ini, makanan yang harus aku periksa adalah sebuah kari yang memilik aroma tajam, biasanya aku sudah bisa menebak makanan yang diracun hanya dari baunya, tetapi untuk kali ini aku terpaksa harus mencobanya.

Ya ini biasa saja, aku suka kari dan aku sudah terbiasa menyicipi makanan yang tidak bisa aku deteksi hanya dari baunya.

Setelah ini aku akan berjalan sedikit jauh dari Kalim dan membiarkan Kalim memakan kari lezat itu bersama seluruh anggota keluarganya.

Ya, seharusnya begitu.

Akan tetapi, setengah sendok kari yang aku makan dari piring Kalim dengan cepat mencekik leherku, aku tidak bisa berbicara dan nafasku tersendat-sendat. Aku jatuh meringkuk sembari membekap mulutku yang mengeluarkan isi makanan yang aku makan hari ini dan juga… darah?

Makanan ini beracun. Diracuni oleh seseorang.

Racun yang sangat kuat sekali hingga aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku.

Sakit.

“Jamil! Jamil!! Kau kenapa Jamil!!”

Aku bisa mendengar Kalim yang menangis meraung-meraung melihat keadaanku yang payah, sepertinya dia dibawa menjauh dariku oleh pelayan lain.

Baju putih tulangku telah basah oleh darahku sendiri, rasanya sangat sakit sekali hingga aku tidak lagi bisa menggerakkan tubuhku, aku dibawa oleh ayahku menuju ke suatu tempat yang tidak aku ketahui.

Sebelum kesadaranku sepenuhnya menghilang, hanya satu kalimat yang aku dengar.

“Itu sudah tugasnya untuk melindungi Kalim-sama dari apapun. Tidak terlalu mengejutkan.”

Ya, kau benar.

Ini adalah tugasku.

Walaupun aku harus mati untuk melindungi kehidupan Kalim.

Itu adalah tugasku.

_“Hiks… Hiks… Jamil… Bangunlah…”_

_“Lihat ini, aku kembali memakai gelang pemberianmu, mereka jahat sekali menyembunyikan gelang berharga ini, ayo bangunlah hiks..”_

_“Tuhan… Aku mohon jangan ambil nyawa Jamil… Dia temanku yang berharga Tuhan… Aku mohon…”_

Sudah berapa lama aku ‘tertidur’?

Satu minggu? Dua minggu?

Saat aku membuka kedua mataku, yang aku lihat hanyalah wajah Kalim yang berurai air mata.

Aku bingung… Kenapa dia menangis?

Untuk apa kau menangisi pelayan rendahan sepertiku?

“Kalim… Kenapa kau menangis?” ucapku perlahan.

Setelah mendengar perkataanku, tangisannya makin kencang.

“Syukurlah!! Akhirnya kau bangun juga Jamil!! Huwaaaa!!!”

Aku tidak mengerti.

Ini adalah tugasku untuk melindungi tuan bodoh sepertimu, kenapa kau menangis?

Kenapa?

Mendengar tangisan Kalim membuat beberapa orang masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat aku berbaring.

Ibuku juga datang bersama ayahku.

Aku lebih senang melihat mereka, lebih senang lagi jika mereka tidak menangis.

Untuk apa juga mereka menangis?

Bukankah ini resiko yang harus aku hadapi selama aku menjadi pelayan dan penjaga Kalim?

Karena jika soal kematian…

Aku pasti diizinkan untuk mendahului Kalim.

Iya kan?

**_“Asim-sama menyekolahkanmu di sekolah menengah yang bergengsi, itu sekolah bagus yang mahal sekali kau tahu, sebagai gantinya kau harus menjaga Kalim-sama dengan sebaik mungkin ya dan jangan lupa untuk tidak unggul dari Kalim-sama. Keluarga Viper bergantung padamu Jamil, kau harus menjaga dan melayani pewaris utama keluarga Asim dengan benar, kau mengerti kan?”_ **

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, “Aku mengerti…”

Ya, aku mengerti.

Tidak hanya dipermainan, aku juga harus mengalah darinya di pelajaran sekolah.

Aku tahu jawaban ini, aku tahu semua jawaban dari soal ini! Ini mudah sekali! Aku bisa mendapat nilai sempurna jika aku menjawabnya dengan benar.

“Jamil! Berapa nilaimu? Aku dapat 60! Hah memang aku tidak terlalu mengerti pelajaran ini~”

“Selamat ya Kalim, sayang sekali aku hanya mendapat 50, mendadak aku lupa semua yang aku pelajari tadi malam, kau memang hebat.”

“Hahaha! Kalau begitu mari kita belajar bersama!”

Aku meremas kertas bertuliskan angka 50 itu lalu melemparnya dengan kesal.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

‘Kenapa aku harus terlahir menjadi seorang pelayan? Kenapa aku harus mengalah !! Itu menyebalkan!!! Kenapa juga kau bangga dengan hal itu Kalim!! Kau yang bodoh! Kenapa aku harus lebih bodoh darimu!!’ batinku kesal, kesal sekali.

“Satu minggu lagi ada kompetisi menari! Aku sudah mendaftarkan namamu juga, jadi Jamil juga akan ikut!” Kalim berkata denganku sembari menyerahkan satu lembar kertas berisikan pengumuman kompetisi itu.

Aku menghela napas pelan lalu menganggukkan kepala, “Ya, terserahmu saja, kau bahkan tidak bertanya padaku apakah aku mau ikut atau tidak…”

“Jamil kan suka menari, aku yakin kau akan ikut juga! Hahahaha!”

Ya, aku memang suka menari.

Aku sudah sering berlatih tarian, tidak hanya tarian tradisional Tanah Pasir Panas juga, tetapi berbagai macam tarian lain.

Setiap malam, aku sering berlatih _breakdance_ di kamarku dan aku sangat menikmatinya, rasanya menyenangkan sekali menggerakkan tubuhmu dengan cara sedikit lebih ekstrim seperti itu. Ada beberapa teknik yang sudah aku kuasai dan aku ingin mempelajari teknik yang lain.

Seharusnya aku senang mengikuti kompetisi ini.

Aku bisa menunjukkan hasil latihanku dan menampilkan tarian yang sedikit berbeda dari yang lain.

Tetapi…

“Yeahh!! Aku juara satu!! Aku menang darimu Jamil!! Sepertinya kita harus berlatih menari sesering mungkin!!”

Aku harus mengalah kan?

“Selamat ya Kalim! Aku lihat tarianmu memang lebih bagus dari tarianku, aku harus banyak berlatih lagi…” ujarku sembari tersenyum bangga.

Kalim kembali tersenyum lebar dan memamerkan penghargannya kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Pelayan lain bertepuk tangan, memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Kalim.

Aku hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan seperti orang bodoh.

Kapan aku bisa seperti itu?

Mulutku masih melukiskan senyuman, tetapi tanganku mengepal erat.

‘Mau sampai kapan aku seperti ini…’

Setelah memastikan Kalim tertidur dan berlatih sebentar, aku berjalan menuju ke kamarku dengan pelan. Rambut hitam panjangku -yang aku kuncir kuda- melambai-lambai tertiup angin malam yang dingin. Ini gurun pasir dimana saat siang hari terasa sangat panas sekali dan menjadi dingin sekali ketika malam hari.

Karena lelah, aku langsung tertidur setibanya aku di dalam kamarku.

Aku harus segera tidur dan bangun secepat mungkin untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolah Kalim dan memasak untuk sarapan dan bekal makan siang Kalim.

Aku menghela napas lelah lalu menyamankan posisi tidurku agar aku bisa tidur dengan tenang.

**Kau adalah aku**

**Kau adalah aku**

**Kau adalah aku**

Sontak aku membuka kedua mataku dan melirik sekeliling kamarku dengan cepat.

Suara apa itu?

Aku bangkit dari tidurku lalu memeriksa sekitar, aku membuka jendela kamarku dan tak melihat apapun yang mencurigakan.

Tidak ada siapapun di dalam kamarku.

Jadi, suara apa yang aku dengar tadi?

‘Mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi…’ batinku mencoba berfikir positif lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhku.

Sepertinya aku benar-benar kelelahan.

Akan tetapi…

Suara itu terasa tidak asing…?

~*~

Night Raven Collage

Aku dan Kalim akan bersekolah disana setelah ini.

Karena sekolah menengah lanjutan itu memiliki sistem asrama, mau tidak mau kami berdua akan meninggalkan istana megah ini.

**_“Tolong jaga Kalim-sama dengan baik ya Jamil, kau harus benar-benar menjaganya karena kalian berdua akan tinggal jauh dari Tanah Pasir Panas. Dan jangan lupakan hal itu. Jangan biarkan Kalim-sama berada dibawahmu atau jauh dibawah siswa lain, unggulkan Kalim-sama, kau mengerti kan Jamil?”_ **

Ya

Aku mengerti.

Asrama Scarabia.

Asrama tempat kami berdua tinggal, cermin ajaib yang memilihnya.

Walaupun begitu, aku dengar kami juga bisa pindah ke asrama lain?

Merepotkan tentunya, tapi aku berharap bisa tinggal jauh dari Kalim.

Oh benar, aku tidak bisa jauh darinya.

Aku melakukan hal yang biasa aku lakukan.

Memasak makanan untuk Kalim.

Menyiapkan seragam untuk Kalim.

Menyiapkan buku pelajaran untuk Kalim.

Membantu Kalim belajar dan mengerjakan tugas rumah.

Menyiapkan air untuk Kalim sebelum dia mandi.

Menjaga dan selalu berada disisi Kalim.

Dan semua tugas yang harus pelayan lakukan untuk tuannya.

Ada kalanya aku bisa menjauh dari Kalim karena aku berbeda kelas dengan Kalim atau saat aku mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler basket yang aku pilih, walaupun begitu…

“Jamil-san!! Itu Kalim-san…”

Tersangkut di pohon, meledakkan sesuatu di kelas Alkimia, bertindak ceroboh dengan karpet ajaibnya dan lain sebagainya.

Mau sampai kapan dia bertingkah merepotkan seperti ini?

“Hahaha selama ada Jamil disisiku, aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan apapun!!”

Kalau begitu…

…Kenapa orang yang tidak bisa apa-apa selain memanggil namaku ini, dipercaya untuk memimpin asrama Scarabia?

“Kepala sekolah, kenapa Kalim menjadi kepala asrama Scarabia? Dia baru saja naik ke kelas 2 dan dia tidak memiliki bakat yang luar biasa. Anggota asrama selalu menutupi kesalahannya selama ini.”

Aku yang sudah begitu muak, mendatangi kepala sekolah dengan penuh tanda tanya. Mau jadi apa Scarabia jika dipimpin oleh Kalim? Aku sendiri bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya.

“Tidak ada aturan yang melarang anak kelas 2 untuk menjadi pemimpin asrama.”

“Tetapi-”

“Viper-kun…” Crowley-sensei dengan santai memandangku, “Kadang-kadang, ada hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh nilai semata… Keluarga Asim-kun memberi sekolah ini sumbangan yang begitu besar, jadi…”

**_“Kau pintar, jadi aku yakin kau sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kau pasti mengerti kan, Viper-kun?”_ **

Lagi…

Lagi dan lagi…

Aku menarik nafasku pelan lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

Aku harus bersabar. Sama seperti sebelumnya.

Aku memandang patung batu sang Penyihir Gurun yang menginspirasi berdirinya asrama Scarabia dan juga salah satu dari tokoh yang dihormati oleh orang-orang.

‘Hanya karena itu… Kalim menjadi pemimpin? Aku tahu pemimpin asrama sebelumnya juga memilih hubungan keluarga dengan Asim, tapi mereka benar-benar melakukannya?’

Wahai Penyihir Gurun, menurut sejarah yang aku baca, anda berhasil menjadi pemimpin walaupun tidak memiliki darah kerajaan sama sekali. Kenapa bisa begitu?

Apa aku juga bisa?

Apakah pelayan rendahan sepertiku bisa menjadi yang terbaik?

Apakah pelayan rendahan sepertiku diizinkan untuk menjadi nomor satu?

Sebuah ide dengan cepat terlintas dipikiranku.

Aku terdiam sejenak lalu menundukan kepalaku sembari menyembunyikan wajahku dengan tudung pakaian asrama yang selalu aku kenakan kemana pun aku pergi.

Bisa…

Tentu saja aku bisa…

Aku tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan menjauhi patung sang Penyihir Gurun.

Kalim Al-Asim.

Aku pasti akan menendangmu dari Scarabia dan Night Raven Collage. Pasti.

**Karena kau adalah aku.**

~*~

“Kalim, jangan lupa hari ini kau ada pertemuan dengan pemimpin asrama lainnya.”

“Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan lupa! Eh, tapi aku harus mengumpulkan data siswa Scarabia yang akan bertanding di Turnament Magift! Aku lupa!”

“Aku sudah membuatnya, kau ini, selalu saja lupa dengan hal kecil…”

Kalim tertawa riang lalu mengambil dokumen dari tanganku, “Terima kasih Jamil, kau memang selalu membantuku apapun yang terjadi, kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang saja ya, sampai jumpa nanti!” dan dia pun berlari dengan cepat.

Aku berdecih kesal lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Kalim.

Lihatlah bagaimana pemimpin bodoh itu bekerja untuk asrama ini.

Oke, aku harus bersabar.

Ini belum saatnya untuk menjalankan rencana itu.

Sesuai dugaanku, Scarabia berada di peringkat terakhir dalam Turnament Magift.

Pada peringkat ujian pun, asrama ini berada di urutan yang paling rendah.

Semua sesuai dugaanku.

Memangnya apa yang bisa diunggulkan dari kepemimpin Kalim Al-Asim yang kacau?

Semakin jelek nilai Kalim, semakin buruk juga nilai ku bukan?

Kalim dan keluarga kayanya, semua membuatku muak.

**“Kau harus memerintahkan semua penghuni asrama untuk berlatih selama libur musim dingin, kau tidak boleh memulangkan mereka semua, kita semua harus berlatih untuk keberhasilan Scarabia di masa depan. Kau pasti akan melakukannya kan? Jadilah pemimpin yang kejam dan perintah mereka semua dengan kekejamanmu.”**

**“Aku mengerti. Aku akan melakukannya.”**

Bibirku tersenyum semakin lebar.

Bukan aku yang akan menyingkirkanmu dari sini, Kalim.

Mereka semua lah yang akan menyingkirkanmu.

Aku tidak perlu mengotori tanganku untuk mengusirmu.

Aku tidak perlu mengorbankan keluargaku untuk menendangmu dari sini.

Bukankah ini sempurna?

Kau membuat penghuni asrama takut dengan keberadaanmu.

Kau memerintah mereka dengan sewenang-wenang, mereka juga muak denganmu.

Penghuni asrama lain dan juga seekor kucing yang bisa berbicara juga melihat kekejamanmu terhadap anggota asramamu sendiri.

Aku hanya perlu berpura-pura bingung dengan tingkahmu yang tidak jelas.

Kau percaya padaku saat aku berkata jika kau tiba-tiba tertidur.

Terima kasih karena kau sudah berbaik hati kepadaku Kalim.

Itu membuat rencanaku semakin berjaan dengan sempurna.

Semua akan berjalan dengan sempurna.

Jika ketiga orang itu tidak datang.

“Kau lah pelakunya, kau lah yang menghipnotis Kalim-san dan membuat kekacauan di Scarabia.”

Aku tidak peduli jika mereka adalah teman sekelas ku atau pun teman seklub ku.

Jika mereka berencana untuk menghancurkan rencanaku.

Aku juga akan menghancurkan mereka.

Aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua.

“Jamil… Ini semua tidak benar kan? Kau tidak melakukan ini semua kan?”

“Kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku kan? Kita teman yang baik kan?”

Aku tertawa keras. Tawa yang tidak pernah aku perdengarkan kepada siapapun di dunia ini.

Sebuah lelucon yang sangat menghiburku Kalim.

Sudah terlanjur bukan? Mereka semua melihatnya.

Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun yang terjadi.

Sudah cukup.

Apa aku perlu bersabar lagi?

Apa aku perlu menahan diri lagi?

Tidak!!

“AKU MEMBENCIMU! AKU MEMBENCI SEMUA TINGKAHMU KALIM! KAU MEMUAKKAN!!”

Aku tidak peduli dengan wajahmu yang memandangku tidak percaya.

Untuk apa aku memikirkanmu lagi jika kau sama sekali tidak memikirkanku!!

Anak manja yang tidak berguna… Aku membencimu!!

Kalian semua harus pergi dari sini!

Kalian semua harus hancur!

“Orang yang tercermin di matamu akan menjadi Tuanmu. Kau harus menjawab ketika diminta dan kau harus patuh ketika diperintah. Snake Whisper!!”

Ada apa Kalim??

Kau sudah tahu dengan kemampuanku bukan??

Kenapa kau terkejut??

Kau pasti terkejut karena pelayan rendahan sepertiku bisa mengendalikan seluruh penghuni asrama dengan sihirnya bukan??

“Usir Kalim dan bajingan Octavinelle keluar dari sini!”

Percuma saja kalian melawan sihir unikku.

Kalian tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurutiku.

Aku tertawa puas.

Jadi seperti ini rasanya memerintah orang lain dengan sesuka hati tanpa memedulikan perasaan orang lain?

Hah, karena itu kau selalu bisa tersenyum dengan bahagia tanpa memikirkan apa yang aku rasakan kan??

“Jamil, aku mohon hentikan! Aku mengerti! Aku akan kembali ke rumah dan kau bisa menjadi pemimpin asrama! Jadi aku mohon!”

Apa yang dia katakan?

“Hah?! Apa yang kau katakan?! Kau pikir ini semua selesai dengan kau melakukan itu?! Kalim, selama kau masih hidup…”

Aku akan selalu menjadi pelayanmu.

Kau harus menghilang dari sini Kalim.

Pilihannya hanya satu.

Kau harus mati ditanganku.

**“Benar, kau harus melakukannya. Hancurkan mereka semua yang mengganggumu.”**

**“Hancurkan mereka semua.”**

Lihatlah kekuatanku yang sebenarnya.

Aku tidak akan menyembunyikannya lagi.

TIDAK AKAN!!!

.

.

.

.

“Jamil!!”

.

.

.

To Be Continue

**Author's Note:**

> Sudah lama nggak nulis fanfic. Jadi maaf kalau kelihatan kaku ya >_<
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir buat membaca, ditunggu chapter kedua yaa!!


End file.
